DC Alternative
DC Alternative is an American imprint being published by DC Comics where, much like the Ultimate Marvel universe, re-imagined most of the characters from the DC Universe for new generation. Comics Ongoing * Superman: Alternative '' * ''Batman: Alternative '' * ''Wonder Woman: Alternative '' * ''Green Lantern: Alternative '' * ''Flash: Alternative '' * ''Aquaman: Alternative '' * ''Justice League: Alternative '' * ''Green Arrow: Alternative '' * ''Teen Titans: Alternative '' * ''Shazam!: Alternative '' Limited/One-Shots * ''World's Finest: Alternative '' * ''Trinity: Alternative '' * ''Martian Manhunter: Alternative '' * ''The Brave and the Bold: Alternative '' * ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans: Alternative '' * Characters Main * '''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - A young alien who was raised by childless couple where he than mastering his powers to become one of Earth's greatest heroes while also making most peoples look up to him, as well. * Bruce Wayne/Batman - TBD * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - TBD * Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern - TBD * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/Flash - TBD * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - TBD * Oliver "Ollie" Queen/Green Arrow - TBD * William "Billy" Batson/Shazam '''- A young adventurous but curious 9-year old boy who the gain of powers of saying the word, "Shazam!" which turn him into an young adult in his early twenties. Supporting * '''Lois Lane - A clever but incredibly ambitious news reporter TBD * James "Jimmy" Olsen - A young TBD college student intern TBD * Perry White - The head of the Daily Planet Network, an news television network, TBD * Catherine "Cat" Grant - TBD * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - TBD * Steven "Steve" Lombard - TBD * Jonathan Kent - TBD * Martha Kent - TBD * Kara Zor-El/Kira Danvers/Supergirl '''- TBD * * '''Alfred Pennyworth - TBD * Commissioner James Gordon - TBD * Detective Harvey Bullock - TBD * Detective Renee Montoya - TBD * Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing - TBD * Timothy "Tim" Drake/Robin - TBD * Barbara Gordon/Oracle - A young emotional high school graduate TBD * Stephanie Brown/Batgirl - TBD * Selina Kaye/Catwoman - TBD * Lucius Fox - TBD * * Queen Hippolyta - The queen of the Amazons and Diana's loving and caring but protective mother TBD * Artemis - TBD * Steven "Steve" Trevor - TBD * Donna Prince/Wonder Girl - TBD * * Carol Ferris - TBD * Jonathan "John" Stewart - TBD * Guy Garnder - TBD * Kyle Rainer - TBD * Thomas "Pieface" Kalmaku - TBD * Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman - TBD * * Iris West - TBD * Wallace "Wally" West/Impulse - TBD * Jay Garrick - Barry's foster grandfather TBD * Commissioner Darryl Frye - TBD * Patty Spivot - TBD * * Mera - TBD * Atlanna - TBD * Thomas Curry - TBD * Garth/Tempest - TBD * Kaldur'ahm/Jackson Hyde/Aqualad - TBD * Nuidis Vulko - TBD * Dolphin - TBD * Lorena Marquez - TBD * Stephen Shin - TBD * Topo - TBD * * Antagonists * Alexander "Lex" Luthor - TBD ** Mercy Graves - TBD ** Otis - TBD * Vril Dox/Brainiac - TBD * Superman Revenge Squad, consisting of: ** Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - TBD ** Rudy Jensen/Parasite - TBD ** Leslie Willies/Livewire - TBD ** John Corben/Metallo - TBD ** * Bizarro - TBD * Winslow Schott, Jr./Toyman - TBD * Mongul - TBD * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport - TBD * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannhein - TBD ** Morgan Edge - TBD ** Dabney Donovan - TBD ** Whisper A'Daire - TBD * Doomsday - TBD * General Dru-Zod - TBD ** Ursa - TBD ** Non - TBD * * Joker - TBD ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - TBD * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin - TBD * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - TBD * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy - TBD * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - TBD * Edward Brown/Riddler - TBD * * Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah - TBD * Ares - TBD * * Thaal Sinestro - TBD * Manhunters '''- TBD * '''Atrocitus - TBD * * Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash - TBD * Rogues, consisting of: ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold - TBD ** Mick Rory/Heat Wave - TBD ** James Jesse/Trickster - TBD ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard - TBD ** George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang - TBD ** Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper - TBD ** Samuel "Sam" McCulloch/Mirror Master '''- TBD ** '''Lisa Snart/Golden Glider - TBD * Gorilla Grodd - TBD * Abra Kadabra '''- TBD * * '''Orm Marius/Ocean Master - TBD * David Hyde/Black Manta - TBD * King Shark - TBD * Differences * The Kryptonians are more humanoid in this universe where they has six-to-seven fingers and six-to-seven toes. ** Superman wear a watch which help disguise himself as a human. * * Dick Grayson isn't the first Robin in this universe where he instead became Nightwing in this universe. * Tim Drake is the only Robin in this universe. * Stephanie Brown is the only Batgirl in this universe and is the daughter of the Riddler while Barbara Gordon is Oracle in this universe. * The Riddler's surname is Brown, which is the surname of Cluemaster, who is the father of Stephanie Brown. * Catwoman is less of a anti-heroine in this universe. * Commissioner James Gordon is Barbara's uncle than her father in this universe. * * * * Trivia * This imprint take several elements from other DC universes, as such, the Post-Crisis/Pre-Flashpoint DC Universe, the Earth One DC Universe, the DC Animated Universe, the DC Extended Universe, the Arrowverse universe and several other universes, as well. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Alternative Category:Realities Category:Universes Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Green Arrow